


Phone Sex

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms likes calling you. Especially when you're busy doing other things.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Phone Sex

The phone rang, startling you. It was two in the morning, and even the most gung-ho telemarketer would have been smarter than to call so late. The phone call was especially startling because your hand had been between your legs for the better part of half an hour.

You jerked off your bed, wiping your hand on a blanket before running over to the phone and answering it, worried that there had been am emergency in your family.

“Hello?” You asked, frowning in concern. However, no one answered on the other end. “Hello?” You tried again, in case the other person’s signal was bad.

Faintly on the other end, you could hear soft breathing.

You rolled your eyes, any previous concerns gone now that you realized what kind of phone call this was. “Very funny. There’s a new thing, it’s called the Internet.” You made a move to hang up when a voice piped up on the other line.

“Don’t go.” A man’s voice said, softly.

You put the phone back up to your ear, curious by the pervert caller’s gentle tone. “No?”

The man’s breath hitched on the other end as he realized you had stayed on the line. “Stay on. Please.”

The desperation and neediness in his voice stirred you, the wetness between your legs making it so easy for you to want to give in. You had always wondered what phone sex might be like with a stranger, but had never been brave enough to try. Well, you were in a fortress of a home in the middle of nowhere, how much more safe could you get than that?

“And why should I do anything you say?” You challenged, your hand snaking back between your legs. You rolled your clit, your hips bucking.

“Because I want to hear you. I want you to feel good, I want to feel good with you.” The man whispered between his soft panting. It was obvious he was playing with himself based on how breathless he was.

You pushed two fingers into yourself, feeling a rush of power at having a strange man beg for you like this. “Who said I was feeling good?” You pumped them quickly, biting your cheek to keep from moaning.

“I can hear it.” He purred, his voice deepening with lust. Goosebumps raised on your skin at his tone. “I can hear you playing with yourself.”

Gasping softly, you tilted your head back. “You have good ears.”

“God, it sounds amazing.” He growled. “I want to taste it. I want to drink you. I want to touch you.”

You thrust your fingers faster, rubbing your clit with your thumb, your back arching. He wanted you so badly, this faceless man was making you feel like the most desirable person in the world. “Well you can’t touch me.” You teased, practically nuzzling your head into the phone. “So you’ll have to settle for listening.”

“I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you finish.” The man said. His breathing was getting heavier, you figured he must be nearing his end.

The knowledge that you were doing something so intimate with someone drinking in your sounds made your pussy all the more sensitive as you curled your fingers, trying to finish, wanting to finish for this strange man. “Yes, yes I’ll finish for you.”

“Now, now, I want it now!” The man let out a loud cry, gasping sounds coming from the phone as he came.

You felt yourself go over the edge at the sound of him lusting for you. Your moans turned to cries as you thrust your fingers harder, cumming louder than you ever had for this strange man, your toes curling and your head flying back in your ecstasy.

Over your panting, you heard the man slowly pull himself together on the other end. “Thank you.” He whimpered, hanging up.

Your body felt like it was on fire, shame and embarrassment and lust flowing through your veins as you hung up the phone.

“Fuck.” You whispered, stumbling your way back to bed.

In his room in the wall, Brahms laid out on his cot, still panting heavily. His cock had grown hard again at the sound of your climax, and he slowly stroked it as he burned your sounds into his memory to use over and over again.


End file.
